banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezeezy Peak
Freezeezy Peak is the fifth of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Freezeezy Peak that you can play and listen to: Freezeezy Peak Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Sir Slush Number of Moves: One Jiggies Needed: Eight Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Wading Boots Running Shoes Presents Ice Key Transformation: Walrus Classification: World Theme: Snow/Christmas Points of Interest *Stacked Presents *Giant Snowman *Village **Mumbo's Skull *Wozza's Cave **Ice Key Cave *Boggy's Igloo Abilities Learned *Beak Bomb Attack Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Sled Race 1': Beat Boggy in the sled race as the walrus. #'Sled Race 2': Beat Boggy in the sled race as Banjo and Kazooie. #'Save the Twinklies': Help the Twinklies get to their Christmas Tree, then fire three Blue Eggs at the switch behind the tree, and fly through the star on top of the tree three times before the time runs out. Then, climb up the inside of the tree to retrieve the Jigsaw Piece. #'Talk to Wozza': Talk to Wozza as the walrus and he'll give you his Jigsaw Piece. #'Defeat Sir Slush': Defeat the four Sir Slush snowmen by using the Beak Bomb Attack onto the red "X" on their hats. The Jigsaw Piece is located on top of the hat of the Giant Snowman. #'Giant Snowman's Buttons': Use the Beak Bomb Attack onto the three buttons of the Giant Snowman. The Jigsaw Piece is located in between the legs of the Giant Snowman. #'Collect the Presents': Find the three Presents and give them to Boggy's three kids. The first one is located inside of the Christmas Tree. The second one is located on a small, snowy platform near the Giant Snowman. The third one is located on the Giant Snowman's nose. #'Rescue Boggy': Climb up the Giant Snowman's scarf and find the sled. Ride the sled and it'll land on Boggy's stomach and he'll cough up the Jigsaw Piece. #'Giant Snowman's Pipe': Go into the Giant Snowman's pipe and inside will be the Jigsaw Piece. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': On top of the Giant Snowman's broomstick. #'Green': Behind the house that has a Flight Pad on its chimney. #'Orange': Inside Wozza's Cave in a small alcove. #'Pink': On top of a pile of presents near Bottles. #'Yellow': Inside Mumbo's Skull near the shelves. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Defeat the Sir Slush snowman on the island between the village and the entrance. #Inside the room in Wozza's Cave accessed by a narrow passage in the icy pool. Witch Switch *Defeat the Sir Slush snowman between the Giant Snowman and the Stacked Presents. To uncover it, you must use the Beak Bomb Attack while trying to aim for the red "X" on his hat and dodge snowballs. A door on the advent calendar opens to reveal a Jigsaw Piece that must be flown to. Mumbo Tokens *At the end of the Giant Snowman's scarf slide. *Two are under the one Sir Slush snowman after he's defeated. *Under the coffee table in Boggy's Igloo. *Under the entrance to the Christmas Tree. *Two at each foot of one of the Sir Slush snowman. *One in the large space of water near the path to the Giant Snowman's scarf. Extra Lives *On top of Mumbo's Skull. *In the secret passage of Wozza's Cave, guarded by a Chinker. *Behind some icicles at the finish line for the sledding. Stop 'n' Swop *'Ice Key': The Ice Key is located in Wozza's Cave. In the Nintendo 64 version of the game, it is locked behind an ice wall, but is just visible and only obtainable through the Treasure Trove Cove Sandcastle. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo *Boggy *Soggy *Moggy *Groggy *Wozza *Twinklies Bad Characters *Chinker *Twinkly Muncher *Ticker *Beehive Boss *Sir Slush Mini Games *Protect the Twinklies Game *Racing Game Trivia *The entrance to the world at Gruntilda's Lair, seems to look like a retail-sold Advent Calendar. This may be related to the Christmas theme of this world or it could be related to the mysterious soundtrack "Advent" that was found within the game's files. *An underwater variation of this world's song exists, however, no underwater variation can be found in the game, as you can't go underwater without the walrus. When you do this the normal music plays. It is unknown if going underwater in the world was possible at one point. *The main theme of the song is loosely based on "Waltz of the Flower" from the Nutcracker. *This is the only world in Banjo-Kazooie that requires a move learned from a world above it in order to obtain a Jigsaw Piece. In any other world, the player can obtain all ten Jigsaw Pieces in one play. *This world is not shown on the demo mode. *This world's the first world to feature the freezing water hazard. If Banjo enters the water, he'll freeze and lose a Honeycomb Energy. Gallery Boggy's Igloo.jpg|Boggy's Igloo Huge Snowman.jpg|Giant Snowman Ice Key Cave.jpg|Ice Key Cave Mumbo's Skull - Freezeezy Peak.jpg|Mumbo's Skull Stacked Presents.jpg|Stacked Presents Wozza's Cave.jpg|Wozza's Cave Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Hidden categories Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Organization Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Community Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Help desk